


Маленький человек

by Angiras



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras
Summary: Иногда в истории находится место большим поступкам маленьких людей





	Маленький человек

Джо. 2018 год.  
Через 22 дня после щелчка Таноса. 

Джо покачнулся, и ему пришлось опереться на стену, чтобы не упасть. Он никогда не считал себя впечатлительным парнем, но, вашу ж мать! Это же сам Капитан Америка, человек, которым он мечтал быть всю свою жизнь, вот так, по-простому пожимает ему руку, а потом трясет за плечо, проверяя, жив ли он там еще. 

Так что Джо быстро оправдал эту слабость в собственных глазах. Здесь, на базе Мстителей, было чему вскружить голову. Ну или его больное сердце давало о себе знать, что тоже было очень и очень вероятно. Во всяком случае, Джо не облил Капитана водой, хлынувшей из носа, как в тот раз, когда впервые увидел Романофф. Но это был несчастный случай. Он пил, она проходила мимо, ну и… 

Больше никаких «ну и», пообещал себе Джо. Он должен быть сильным, как эти люди, в одночасье потерявшие все. Щелчок Таноса ударил по всем. И, вдруг понял Джо, по нему самому тоже. Удивительно, но он не думал об этом все эти дни, а теперь ему захотелось сесть в угол, обнять колени и выть, оплакивая свою утрату. Но глядя в спокойное, уверенное лицо Капитана Америки, человека, потерявшего все, глядя, как он сейчас улыбается, конечно, чтобы поддержать окружающих, хотя его сердце разрывается от скорби, Джо собрал всю волю в кулак и не дал предательской слезинке выбраться из-под ресниц. Правда, ему пришлось чуть запрокинуть голову и молиться, чтобы на том же нечеловеческом усилии ее всосало назад, но неизвестно откуда взявшееся мужество придало ему сил. 

Должно быть, дело в этом месте. Здесь собрались люди, сильные и смелые, готовые жить и умереть за правое дело, побежденные, но не сломленные. Было честью находиться среди них. Он, сколько себя помнил, хотел на передовую. Сейчас – это были Мстители. Джо мечтал стать частью всего этого, хоть секретарем, хоть ассистентом – и он ею стал. На базе Мстителей не было неважной работы, тем более теперь, когда ее обитателей стало меньше. Каждый делал свое маленькое дело, и Джо – не исключение. Он должен был быть рад этому. Должен. 

Когда Капитан Америка скрылся за поворотом, Джо толкнул вперед свою красную тележку, поудобней перехватил швабру и с удвоенной силой начал тереть пол. Ведь теперь работы стало в два раза больше. 

Стив. 2018 год  
Через 23 дня после щелчка 

Стив в своей жизни успел побывать на многих собраниях. Он был значительной фигурой, и его часто звали посовещаться. Так что Стив не растерялся, когда его позвали на еще одно. Он прекрасно знал, как себя вести в подобных случаях. Достаточно время от времени говорить очень важные для любого собрания фразы типа «Мы не знаем», «И что?» и «Прошло двадцать три дня». А уж если в тебе шесть футов роста и черт знает сколько в плечах, если ты стоишь, скрестив руки на груди, и смотришь исподлобья, то можно успешно пережить собрание даже в качестве его модератора. 

Все прошло удачно. Стива не выбило из колеи, даже когда Старк начал на него кричать. Так уж получилось, что на Стива часто кричали, в разы чаще, чем звали на всякие собрания. Это был его крест. В каком бы качестве он ни представал перед людьми, хоть мелким сопляком, хоть атлетом, которого знал весь мир, пусть из-за ерунды, пусть в духе «Куда лезешь?» или «А ну положь!», но так или иначе дело кончалось криком. Только Пегги не кричала на него. Она одна была к нему добра. 

Так что в воплях Тони Стив плескался, как рыба в океане. У него в голове как будто переключился тумблер, он смотрел в пространство в меру покорным, в меру понимающим взглядом и просто позволял резким, обидным словам течь сквозь него. Впрочем, иногда его тактика бесила людей еще сильнее. Вот и сейчас Старк озверел настолько, что отодрал от груди реактор, поддерживающий его жизнедеятельность, только чтобы швырнуть его в Стива. Но так или иначе, Старк стих. К счастью, не навсегда. Стив не любил, когда умирают люди, тем более – из-за него. 

Но если уж из часов занудных воспоминаний и можно было что-то вынести, так это то, что совещания, какими бы насыщенными они ни были, никогда ни к чему не приводили. Участники внимательно слушали друг друга, кивали, жали руки, а потом расходились и делали все по-своему. Или не делали вовсе. Собрания не для того существуют, чтобы приносить какой-то результат. 

В этот раз получилось иначе, с ужасом понял Стив, сидя на пассажирском кресле межгалактического ведра с гайками. Он ни за что не ступил бы на борт космического корабля, который выглядел так, будто его жрали галактические черви, да к тому же умудрился заглохнуть посреди открытого космоса. 

Но положение обязывало держать лицо. Его мужественно не стошнило, когда корабль совершил межпространственный прыжок, но только благодаря хваленой капитанской выдержке, а еще опасениям, что подозрительный говорящий енот укусит его. Самые странные авантюры нередко начинались с укуса подозрительного зверя. Стив это прекрасно знал – однажды его покусала крыса. 

И все же он не мог отделаться от мыслей о том, куда они летят. Стив не горел желанием встречаться с Таносом снова. Воспоминания о бое в Ваканде были слишком яркими и то и дело всплывали в его сознании, как бы он ни пытался загнать их подальше. На его зубах как будто еще скрипел прах развеявшихся после щелчка людей, не говоря уже о всей этой крови, оторванных конечностях и стонах умирающих. 

Но дело есть дело. Раз уж ты супергерой, приходится соответствовать. Стив порылся в карманах, извлек компас и, чтобы приободриться, взглянул на фото любимой женщины. «Что сделала бы Пегги?» – строго спросил себя Стив, и его не стошнило еще раз. 

В любом случае, встречи с Таносом, рано или поздно, было не избежать. Просто Стив не ожидал, что она случится так рано. Хотя свою часть работы он выполнил на отлично. Он стремительно вышел из «Мелано» и эффектно ступил в хижину ровно в тот момент, когда всполохи и шум боя стихли, а сам Танос стоял на коленях и не дергался в крепком захвате могучих противников. В общем, Стив успел вовремя – когда бой закончился и началось собрание. 

Впрочем, закончилось все так же стремительно, как и началось. Танос задурил и уничтожил все Камни, его идиотскому примеру последовал Тор, отрубив ему голову и не дав полноценно допросить. А ведь Стив как раз хотел приказать Наташе его пытать, а сам – сходить на улицу и проверить, вдруг Танос соврал и закопал Камни в огороде. Брюс мог бы копать. 

Это был хороший план. И глядя в тускнеющие глаза отрубленной головы, Стив будто чувствовал на себе добрый, грустный, никогда не осуждающий взгляд Пегги. «Прости, я все исправлю, – беззвучно прошептал Стив голове. – Только на это уйдет чуть больше времени». 

Джо, 2023 год  
Вечер перед появлением Скотта Лэнга на базе Мстителей 

У Джо голова шла кругом. К счастью, в переносном смысле, а не из-за того, что сначала у него упало артериальное давление, а потом резко поднялось, потому что его это выбесило. Не прошло и месяца с тех пор, как он вернулся работать на базу Мстителей, как получил первое в своей жизни, пусть и немного глупое, но задание, а потом был приглашен Капитаном Америкой на какое-то собрание. Куда, как намекнул Капитан, зовут только своих. 

После щелчка Таноса Джо проработал на базе Мстителей еще около полутора лет, теша себя надеждой, что из уборщика ему удастся выбиться на должность посерьезней. Впрочем, все его попытки разбивались о стену непонимания. Только однажды ему разрешили попробовать себя в отделе пиара, но Джо не пошел. Он не боялся грязной в прямом смысле слова работы, но всему есть предел. 

Он хотел помогать людям. Так что за эти годы он успел побывать санитаром в больнице, потом сажал деревья, постоял на раздаче в столовой для бедных, хотя, если разобраться, его место было по ту сторону стойки. Он охранял уток в парке от несанкционированного кормления, возил школьников на экскурсии, разносил почту, просиживал штаны в колл-центре техподдержки и помогал чистить кондиционеры. Долгая служба в ЩИТе, а потом и у Мстителей открывала многие двери. Что, в общем, было крайне полезным, потому что на каждом новом месте Джо долго не задерживался. Иногда он и сам недоумевал, как раньше умудрился столько лет провести на одной работе. Из приюта для бездомных его выгнали, потому что он ушел искать ботинки, которые один из них забыл на соседней улице, вместо того, чтоб следить за постояльцами, не обдолбались ли те наркотой. Из дома престарелых – за то, что один старик попытался задушить его, а потом сказал, что это Джо его душил. Из парка Джо ушел сам. В парк все ходили гулять парами, он всегда был один. 

Но, должно быть, дело было не во вредном начальстве и даже не в неуживчивости самого Джо. Он занимался важной, общественно полезной работой. Иногда – даже вроде как благородной. И все же его как магнитом тянуло назад, на базу Мстителей. Джо хотел помогать людям, но его сердце билось быстрее, только если помощь заключалась в том, чтобы вытрясти все дерьмо из инопланетных захватчиков или раскрыть и обезвредить тайную организацию, решившую захватить власть над миром. В торговом центре, где Джо изображал Санту, таковых не было. Зато рядом с Мстителями всегда ошивались подозрительные личности. 

Наверное, сама судьба вела его, когда он подал документы и после краткого собеседования вновь был принят в семью Мстителей, как это любил называть штатный кадровик. Всего через месяц его подозвал к себе Капитан Америка и доверительным шепотом сообщил, что для Джо есть работка, и на этот раз она не касается толстого слоя пыли, коварно притаившегося рядом с одной из ножек его рабочего стола. 

Это было первое в жизни настоящее задание Джо, а он даже не понял, ни какова его цель, ни что он толком делает. Это раздражало, но когда он начал расспрашивать, то Капитан Америка ясно дал понять, что если ему что-то не нравится, то он всегда может вернуться к очистке от волос стоков в душевой. Джо не хотел возвращаться к стокам. Но ведь если бы он знал чуть больше, то, может быть, не провалил бы задание с треском. О чем ему еще предстояло доложить Капитану. 

Когда он явился по адресу, куда ему велел идти Капитан после задания, то очень удивился. Вместо затерянного антикварного магазина или прокуренного мотеля для наркоманов и проституток, на худой конец музея, как это показывают в шпионских фильмах, он оказался в старом здании банка, переделанного под конференц-зал. Сейчас же, судя по объявлению, здесь должно было начаться собрание для тех, кто так и не смог справиться с тем, что с ними со всеми сделал Танос. 

Джо не любил говорить о том, чью потерю он так и не мог пережить. Он старался нагружать себя делами, набивать голову новой информацией, делал все, чтобы у него не оставалось времени сесть и подумать, как ему теперь жить. Судя же по надписям на информационной стойке, именно это ему и предстояло сделать. Капитан Америка почему-то хотел, чтобы он это сделал.

Когда началось собрание, Джо был готов хлопнуть себя по лбу и расхохотаться. Конечно же, вся эта говорильня – часть конспирации, а как минимум половина тех, кто пришел сюда – агенты, такие же, как он. Наверное, для более опытных людей это было само собой разумеющимся, но для Джо это было в первый раз, неудивительно, что он не сразу догадался что к чему. Кому придет в голову искать Капитана Америку и его верную команду в группе поддержки? 

Так что, когда пришла очередь говорить, Джо не растерялся. 

– Недавно впервые за пять лет я был на свидании, – сказал он, многозначительно шаря глазами по комнате. 

Кажется, он начал правильно, и Капитан понял его шифр. Во всяком случае, он понимающе на него смотрел и понимающе кивал. 

– Сперва мы не знали, о чем говорить, – продолжал Джо. 

Это означало, что он растерялся, когда только начал выполнять задание. Наверное, не стоило об этом упоминать. Информация о его смятении и проблемах, которые не имели критических последствий, была явно лишней и не должна была волновать Капитана. 

– Но о чем-то же вы говорили? – подбодрил его Капитан, включаясь в игру. 

– Да, о всякой ерунде, – попытался реабилитировать Джо. – О друзьях, о семьях, о том, как нам всем не хватает Метс. 

Он говорил нарочито небрежно, всем своим видом, голосом, словами демонстрируя, что дальше миссия шла по плану. Но, увы, гладко дело шло недолго. Джо собрался с духом и сказал: 

– Потом мы замолчали, и он расплакался над тарелкой салата, – повинился он, и, решив, что до бесконечности оттягивать неизбежное не получится, сознался: – И я тоже, но уже перед десертом. – Но завтра мы встречаемся снова! – поспешил заверить Джо. 

Он вернется назад и сделает все, что нужно, чтобы выполнить вверенное ему задание. Он будет возвращаться туда снова и снова, чтобы исправить свои ошибки. Джо сжал кулаки. Он ненавидел незавершенные дела и подводить кого-либо. Не говоря уже о том, что из-за его оплошности могла сорваться важная операция.

– Вы молодец, сделали первый шаг, – вздохнул Капитан Америка. Должно быть, ему было не впервой сталкиваться с некомпетентностью новичков. – Надо искать цель в жизни, чтобы начать все заново, – добавил он. 

Новая цель, новое начало. Джо понял, что задание провалено бесповоротно. А еще – что следующее ему не дадут никогда. 

Стив, 2023 год  
Вечер перед появлением Скотта Лэнга на базе Мстителей 

Стив не слишком любил ту часть собраний, когда другие его участники жаловались на жизнь. Тем более досадно, что на этот раз она затянулась. Джо, вместо того, чтобы подождать в коридоре, пока он освободится, взял стул и начал изливать душу. 

Это было вдвойне неожиданно, потому что – ну какие у него могут быть потери? Но тот выглядел таким подавленным, что Стив против воли начал ему сочувствовать. В конце концов, Джо действительно кое в чем помог ему. Так что он заслужил услышать пусть и нудноватую поначалу, но по-настоящему хорошую историю. В награду. 

– Я заснул во льдах сразу, как повстречал свою любовь, – прочувственно произнес Стив. Он знал, что в этот момент сердца всех присутствующих в зале сжимаются от горько-сладкой боли в унисон с его собственным.

Стив, 2023 год  
После похорон Тони 

Церемония вышла очень хорошей, и Стив даже чувствовал горечь утраты. Они не были близки с Тони, но он помог Стиву победить Таноса. К тому же, глядя на горе вдовы, было тяжело не расчувствоваться – боль утраты родного человека была знакома Стиву, как никому другому в этом мире. 

Когда официальная часть церемонии закончилась и гости разбрелись по поместью, Стив даже присел на камень у озера и понаблюдал, как уплывает вдаль венок с потухшим реактором. Но удерживать меланхоличный настрой было непросто. Его переполняла чистая, незамутненная эйфория. Как в тот раз, когда он надышался краской, только без головный боли и намного сильнее. 

Стив казался себе невероятно сильным и огромным. Мог ли тот мелкий пацан, мечтавший о подвигах, представить, что он бросит вызов и победит самое могущественное существо на свете? Что он поднимет молот, который дается в руки только великим? Что весь мир будет рукоплескать ему. Но даже это было не главным. Бросали вызов Таносу многие – но вернулись с победой не все. И даже для них это сражение стало финалом, главным событием в их жизни. Стив вернулся, и для него все только начиналось. 

Он пританцовывал задницей по камню в такт музыке своей души. Скоро, уже скоро, он получит то, чего желал так долго. Наслаждаясь солнцем, свежим ветром с озера и собственным триумфом, Стив не заметил, как к нему подошел Баки и положил руку на плечо. 

С тех пор, как распыленные вернулись, Баки постоянно крутился где-то поблизости и смотрел так, будто чего-то хотел от него. Наверное, поблагодарить. Прежде у него не было времени поболтать с Баки – весь этот траур, эти поздравления. Но теперь он был не очень занят, а Баки, как-никак, был Стиву другом. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Баки, усевшись рядом. 

Он оказался как-то слишком близко. Рука все еще лежала на плече, а бедро касалось бедра. Стиву захотелось отсесть подальше: никто не мог так прижиматься к нему, кроме Пегги, но длина камня не позволяла это сделать. Должно быть, дело было в довоенном прошлом Баки, его полной неспособности перестроиться и понять, что в двадцать первом веке принято уважать границы людей. И, раз уж говорить о границах, то мог бы послать смс вместо того, чтобы ходить за ним и странно смотреть несколько дней. 

– Все отлично, – ответил Стив, незаметно стряхивая его руку с плеча. 

– Точно? 

– Конечно, – подтвердил Стив. Было мило, что Баки волновался о его состоянии, да еще так настойчиво. И Стив был рад уверять его снова и снова, что дела идут как нельзя лучше. 

– Не уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент, – пробормотал Баки себе под нос. – Но я должен тебя спросить. 

Любой разговор, начинавшийся с сомнений о неподходящем месте, времени или ситуации, не сулил ничего хорошего ни в текущий момент, ни в любой другой. Но Стив просто не видел способов закончить его, и Баки продолжал: 

– Перед той битвой в Ваканде ты пообещал, что если мы вернемся, то скажешь мне кое-что. И теперь, Стив, мы ведь оба здесь. 

Он быстро взглянул на Стива, а потом опустил глаза на сцепленные в замок руки. Стиву совершенно не хотелось рыться в памяти ради того, чтоб узнать, что он там собирался рассказать пять лет назад. Может, какой-то анекдот. 

– Да забудь, – легко бросил Стив. – Теперь это не важно. 

– Важно, – возразил Баки. 

– Нет, – ответил Стив. – Понимаешь, завтра я отправлюсь возвращать Камни Бесконечности по местам. И, возможно, я не вернусь. Так что, не имеет никакого значения, что мы хотели сказать друг другу. 

– Не говори так! – воскликнул Баки. – Ты вернешься! Все будет в порядке, и я пойду с тобой, вместе мы справимся с любыми трудностями. 

– Я не об этом, – проговорил Стив. – Если все пройдет хорошо, я верну Камни на место, а потом вернусь в сороковые и женюсь на Пегги. Теперь я могу это сделать, – сказал он, а потом, понизив голос, добавил: – Сам понимаешь, третий нам там ни к чему. 

– Теперь можешь, – медленно проговорил Баки. – Я понял… Но если вдруг ты передумаешь, если решишь вернуться ко мне… Я ведь тоже хотел тебе сказать кое– что…

– Да не надо, – махнул рукой Стив и улыбнулся. 

Как ни странно, Баки со своими вопросами ничуть не испортил ему настроение, даже наоборот. Стив почувствовал какое-то облегчение, когда рассказал ему о своих планах. Наверное, дело в том, что они с Баки дружили. Когда он вернется в прошлое, надо будет попробовать найти друга. Конечно, лучшим другом ему станет Пегги, и они будут делиться всем-всем-всем. Но было бы здорово найти и какого-то еще, с кем можно пооткровенничать. Только не такого, как Барнс, а лучше. Барнс, похоже, был хреновым другом – судя по выражению его лица, за Стива он был совсем не рад. 

Стив, 1947 год 

Стив плохо разбирался в истории. Он не мог припомнить, в каком году закончилась война, в сорок пятом или сорок шестом, а посмотреть заранее не догадался. Поэтому, вернув Камни по местам, Стив прыгнул сразу в сорок седьмой, чтобы уж наверняка – перспектива попасть с одной войны на другую его совершенно не радовала. Правда, был риск опоздать. Биография Пегги была строго засекречена, но как-то краем уха Стив слышал, что у нее имелся какой-то муж. 

Он отогнал сомнения. Муж получит отставку, стоит появиться на горизонте трагически погибшему и чудесным образом спасшемуся герою. 

Правда, появиться на горизонте так просто не получилось. Стив понятия не имел, где искать Пегги, даже базы ЩИТа, о которых Стив знал, еще не существовали. Так что ему пришлось пару месяцев побегать, благо, любовная горячка придавала сил. 

Когда он все же объявился на пороге конспиративного дома, где, как он знал, находилась Пегги, все прошло не так гладко. Ему пришлось провести немало времени сначала под дулом пистолета, а потом привязанным к трубе в подвале. Стив в какой-то момент был очень близок к тому, чтобы покаяться и рассказать всю правду, кто он такой и зачем пришел. Особенно когда пострадали цветы и торт, которые он притащил Пегги в подарок. 

Но расстроило его совсем другое. Когда все слова были сказаны, когда из колонки радио звучала нежная мелодия, когда Пегги, все еще всхлипывая, обнимала его, повторяя «Ты вернулся», Стив понял, что вернулся зря. 

Совсем недавно, какие-то недели назад, он был бы рад такому положению дел. Он ревновал бы, сходил с ума, но прилежно играл бы роль Капитана Америки, Стива Роджерса, человека, в которого Пегги была влюблена, и был бы счастлив этим. Только теперь, когда он обнимал женщину, единственную, которую любил, чувствовал, что этого мало. Он не был настоящим героем, сколько бы ни играл в него. Он не был великим человеком, как Роджерс. Ни великим, ни человеком. Но он тоже чего-то стоил! Он тоже заслуживал любви! 

Стив запустил руку в карман, достал маленький, как будто стеклянный, шар и раздавил его за спиной у Пегги. Та на мгновение вспыхнула золотистым светом и обмякла в его руках. Стив уложил ее на диван и укрыл пледом. Скоро она проснется и решит, что все последние часы были всего лишь сном. Он коснулся губами ее лба и шепнул: 

– Я вернусь. Только на этот раз это буду я. 

Дэниел Суза, 1947 год 

Поиски подходящего донора внешности закончились быстро. Молодой агент СНР, только вчера положивший на стол заявление об отставке, подходил идеально. Парень был одержим магией, Тибетом и поиском Шамбалы. Его квартира была завалена картами, книгами, фотографиями и картинами гор. На журнальном столике валялись несколько брошюр авиакомпаний с рекламой перелетов в Китай и буклетов местных туристических агентств. Сверху лежало прощальное письмо. Сти…, теперь Дэниел, взял его в руки и разорвал на мелкие куски. 

Дэниел всегда старался выбирать внешность и жизнь тех людей, которые не смогут затребовать ее назад. Он слышал о скруллах, которые убивали доноров внешности, чтобы занять их место. Но Дэниелу это было отвратительно. Даже в самый первый раз, еще малышом, когда пришла пора учиться жить среди людей и справляться с эмоциями и воспоминаниями того, чей облик он принимает, он превратился в мертвого маленького мальчика, выброшенного на берег реки. Он еле оправился от агонии, которую тот испытал перед смертью, но зато его родители плакали от счастья, когда к ним вернулся живой и здоровый сын. Так что Дэниел никому не причинял зла своим существованием. Ну почти. 

Конечно, с Сузой было чуть сложнее. Но парень отправился на духовные поиски, а это дело не быстрое, да и в письме он клялся, что уезжает навсегда. 

Так что, он подходил идеально. Дэниел прошелся вперед-назад, примеряясь к новому телу. Прежде так выходило, что он выбирал себе больных и невзрачных доноров. Должно быть, это было следствие каких-то психологических проблем, но Дэниел в них слабо разбирался. Капитан Америка был первым, кто был хорош собой и не страдал от хронических болезней, которые неизбежно передавались Дэниелу при копировании. Из-за этого тело Роджерса было будто с чужого плеча. Суза – другое дело. Он был статным мужчиной, но хромым. Таким образом, Дэниел будто достиг гармонии – он больше не прятался от мира за непривлекательной внешностью, но при этом не изменил себе. 

Но лучше всего было то, что Суза был тем еще задротом, и Дэниелу не требовалось прилагать усилий, чтобы отгородиться от его личности и воспоминаний. В теле Сузы он мог просто быть собой, таким, какой он есть. 

Дэниел Суза, 1956 год 

Дэниел Суза и Пегги Картер обвенчались. Тот, другой Суза, уехавший в экспедицию на поиски Шамбалы, так и не объявился. Наверное, он ее нашел.

Дэниел Суза, 1960 год

Переезд – всегда непросто, будь то съемная квартира и единственная сумка с вещами или штаб-квартира секретной организации. Для СНР отвели бункер в бывшем тренировочном лагере Лихай, и он был похож на разворошенный улей, в который вломился слон во время пожара. 

Пегги сидела в своем кабинете среди коробок и сваленных в кучу папок с очень важными документами. Она читала один из них. Переезд переездом, но террористы, нацисты и сектанты не будут ждать, пока СНР обоснуется на новом месте. 

Пегги поджимала губы, поигрывала туфлей, как всегда, когда полностью погружалась в работу. Это был отличный момент, чтобы поговорить. 

– Милая, я назначу собрание на четыре? – спросил Дэниел, присев на корточки у ее ног и положив голову на край стола. 

– Хорошо, – сказала Пегги, не взглянув на него. 

– А на ужин я приготовлю лазанью, хочешь? 

– Хорошо, – снова ответила Пегги, делая вид, что не слушает его. Но Дэниел заметил, что в уголках ее губ прячется улыбка. 

– Ты же не против, если я сам выберу, какие фото здесь поставить? – перешел он к главному. 

– Хорошо, – рассмеялась Пегги и легонько хлопнула его папкой по макушке. 

Дело было сделано. Дэниел поцеловал ее руку и тоже погрузился в работу. У него было три коробки с портретами Капитана Америки и время до четырех часов. В честь переезда отдел политинформации решил, что сотрудники СНР стали забывать, благодаря кому их ведомство процветает, и самое время им напомнить об этом. У Дэниела было свое мнение на этот счет, но он догадывался, что если заикнется о том, чтобы развесить по всей базе фотографии Пегги, то она пристрелит сначала его, а потом и себя. Чтоб не мучиться. 

Согласно разнарядке, каждую свободную стену, каждый коридор, каждую подсобку должен украшать портрет Стива Роджерса. Пользуясь должностным и семейным положением, выбрать фото для кабинета Пегги Дэниел решил сам. 

Он больше не ревновал, у них с Пегги все было хорошо, но что-то ему не слишком хотелось, чтобы целыми днями с тумбочки сиял белозубой улыбкой и играл горой мышц весь такой до тошноты идеальный Капитан Америка. 

Дэниел смутно помнил, какое фото видел в кабинете Пегги в семидесятых. Но ему неожиданно захотелось похулиганить. Должно быть, сказывалось влияние Пегги и ее авантюрный характер. Супруги ведь часто с годами становятся похожи друг на друга. 

Портреты, где Капитан Америка стоял в полный рост и задумчиво смотрел вдаль, Дэниел отверг сразу. Он бы вообще замел их под ковер, но ковра в кабинете не было. Коробки сразу опустели. Было не так уж много фотографий, где сверхчеловек, совершенный во всем, не выглядел как совершенный во всем сверхчеловек. Динамичный портрет, где Роджерс бежал с перекошенным лицом на зрителя, тоже полетел в сторону – слишком бросалась в глаза разница между широкими плечами и узкими бедрами. Дэниел думал остановить выбор на фотографии, где Роджерс и Барнс были изображены вместе и обнимали друг друга за плечи. Спустя годы семейной жизни Дэниел начал подозревать, что именно Баки хотел услышать от него. Но потом он все же передумал. Два красивых накачанных мужика – это даже больше, чем один. Интересным вариантом было групповое фото со 107 пехотным полком, где Роджерса можно было разглядеть только под лупой и если знать, где искать. Но было обидно, что на фото каким-то чудом попала Пегги, а вот Дэниел, даже в воплощении другого человека, отсутствовал. Было бы преступно разлучать любящие сердца. 

На дне коробки осталась только одна фотография. Капитан Америка на ней был до сыворотки и мало узнаваем даже для Дэниела, проведшего пять лет в его теле. Костлявые плечи, гримаса, выражающая одновременно недовольство и удивление. Дэниел водрузил фото на полку в приемной и остался доволен проделанной работой. Хулиганство хулиганством, но что поделать, если у него всегда был острый стратегический ум? 

Свен, 1996 год

– Идиот, – спокойно и печально сообщил Морд. 

Он был главой маленькой, разбросанной по Нью-Йорку общины скруллов. Они жили здесь с незапамятных времен, и никто давно не мог припомнить, как попали на планету безволосых обезьян и почему не покинули ее, когда появилась такая возможность. 

Морд считался эксцентричным скруллом, но вместе с тем пользовался большим авторитетом. Он был хозяином двух распродаж подержанных автомобилей и одной свалки, причем построил свою империю сам, с нуля, а не забрал то, что принадлежало донору внешности. Так что в людской жизни он кое-что понимал. 

– Есть отличный вариант, как раз для тебя, – сказал Морд. – Мужик участвовал в ночных гонках. Авария, кома, неделя-две и он дозреет. Работает клерком в банке. Посидишь, поперекладываешь бумажки, поживешь для себя. 

Свен покачал головой. Он в детстве наслушался историй о скруллах, которые пошли работать в банк и так увлеклись документооборотом, что забыли, кто они есть на самом деле. Конечно, это были страшилки для малышни, но угроза раствориться в личности донора или перенять его черты характера была очень реальной, и Свен страшно боялся, что однажды это произойдет с ним. Он даже редко использовал их память и умения, чтобы не чувствовать влияние чужой личности на свою. 

– Идиот, – снова вздохнул Морд. – Ладно. Студентка первого курса. Наркотики. Она загнется еще раньше коматозника. Берег для себя. Образование – это важно. Даже если ты сразу займешь место президента – что ты будешь с ним делать, если ничего не знаешь и не умеешь? 

– Не хочу, – надулся Свен. 

Последние четыре года Свен провел в теле дряхлого старика и жил в пансионате. Там было спокойно и сытно, но теперь, когда пришло время менять оболочку, он хотел чего-то большего. 

– Что же тебе тогда надо? – спросил Морд. 

– Есть одно место, – начал Свен. 

Он протянул Морду газету с объявлениями, где одно было жирно обведено красным.  
«Достойная оплата за достойный труд. График плавающий. Стрессоустойчивость и чистоплотность. З/П по результатам собеседования», – гласило объявление. 

– Одна секретная правительственная организация ищет себе сотрудников. Я бы хотел попасть туда, но им требуются люди с безупречной репутацией, без ночных гонок, наркомании и судимостей, – продолжал Свен. 

– С чего ты взял, что это объявление от шпионской организации, – нахмурился Морд. 

– Мне сказал Мэтт, ему – Сюзи, а Сюзи – Кагрх’гашзуг.

– Кагрх’гашзуг скажет, – покачал головой Морд. 

– Он точно знает! Он прошел почти все проверки, но срезался в конце из-за чистоплотности. Мне очень нужно тело с хорошей репутацией, пожалуйста, – взмолился Свен. 

– Ну какой из тебя агент? – вздохнул Морд. – Ты же, – он помолчал немного, подбирая нужные слова, но потом махнул рукой и сказал: – Ты же тряпка. И идиот. Но знаешь, есть у меня один вариант. Официант в столовой для полицейских. Поешь, пообщаешься с копами, послушаешь про трупы. Сразу как рукой снимет. 

Свен отчаянно замотал головой.

– Может быть, школа пожарных? Полицейская академия? Хотя бы береговая охрана? 

– Нет! Я буду секретным агентом! – выпалил Свен. 

Морд вздохнул, крякнул, и, бормоча «Идиот», зарылся в картотеку тел. 

– Хорошие не дам, – сказал он. – Они у тебя все равно болеют. Ты что, за ними вообще не ухаживаешь?

Джо, 1997 год

– Вы приняты, – улыбнулся кадровик ЩИТа и пожал Джо руку.

Пришлось провозиться год и сменить шесть тел, пока Виктор, Эбигейл, Рик, Анна, Джоан, а теперь и Джо смог пройти всю многоступенчатую систему проверок, опросов, явных и скрытых тестов и не провалиться. 

В отделе снабжения он получил карту доступа и спецовку. В подсобке – тележку с ведром, моющими средствами и шваброй, и потащился мыть пол на первом этаже штаб-квартиры. Туда, где натоптано больше всего. 

Джо, 1998 год

Джо сам не понимал, почему остался. Сначала он оправдывал себя тем, что было жалко терять работу, которая досталась с таким трудом. Потом решил, что Морд прав, он тряпка, а подобное стремится к подобному. Но теперь понял – сама судьба вела его. 

Он усердно трудился, и всего за год его перевели с мытья гостевых туалетов и холла на управленческий этаж. Обычно он приступал к работе под утро, когда большое начальство уж точно расходилось по домам и мирно спало в своих кроватях. Но иногда случались осечки. 

Джо толкнул дверь и услышал: 

– Вы что-то хотели? 

От неожиданности он выронил из рук ведро с водой, и она огромной лужой растекалась по полу кабинета, неуклонно подбираясь к носкам замшевых туфель главы ЩИТа Маргарет Картер. Та спокойно присела на край стола и подтянула ноги, спасая их от воды. 

Джо, сгорая от стыда, уставился на нее, не смея отвести взгляд, и понял, что не знает, что ему делать. Впрочем, это было неважно, пошевелиться со страху он все равно не мог. 

Картер поправила серебристые волосы и сказала: 

– Однажды в вашем возрасте я опрокинула чернильницу на стопку документов. За полчаса до важного совещания, – она едва заметно улыбнулась и добавила: – Не переживайте, это сущая ерунда. 

Джо смутился еще больше, но, рассыпаясь в извинениях, устранил беспорядок. Он пулей вылетел из кабинета, и не успела за ним захлопнуться дверь, как Джо уже понимал – он влюблен по уши. 

Джо, 1999 год

Прошел год, прежде чем Джо решился. Было непросто решиться. Кем была Пегги – он начал про себя называть ее так – а кем Джо. Вокруг нее, должно быть, вились толпы поклонников, так к чему же ей простой уборщик? 

Джо пытался за ней поухаживать, но ему не хватало опыта и возможностей. Они иногда виделись в коридорах или в кабинете, когда ей приходилось припоздниться, обменивались парой вежливых слов и на этом все. Джо пробовал оставлять ей подарки – шоколад, кружки, всякую мелочь. Но от секретаря стали поступать жалобы в клининговую службу, что уборщики забывают в кабинетах начальства свое барахло, и Джо отказался от этой идеи. 

Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на что-то, когда шел с букетом цветов признаваться Пегги в любви. Просто почему-то было важно, чтобы она она знала о нем. 

Конечно же, в ее глазах плескалось море сострадания, когда она ответила «Нет». 

– Почему? – хватило ума спросить Джо, как будто он и так мало получил. 

– Сколько тебе лет? Восемнадцать? Девятнадцать? 

– Двадцать, – смущенно пробормотал Джо. 

– Вот и ответ. 

– Дело только в этом? Иначе у нас могло бы получиться? – удивился Джо. 

– Как знать? – улыбнулась Пегги. 

Она все же приняла цветы, и они простояли, не увядая, в ее кабинете очень долго. 

Но больше Джо не видел Пегги. Вскоре она покинула ЩИТ и уехала в Англию. Он так и не смог отыскать ее следов. Когда в 2016-ом он услышал о ее смерти, то прорыдал весь день и всю ночь. Ему казалось, будто умер он сам. 

Дэниел Суза, 2017 год 

Дэниел и представить себе не мог, как будет жить, когда Пегги уйдет. Но он жил. Жили их дети, их внуки, и Дэниел не посмел бы оставить их без любящего деда. 

А еще где-то там, в коридорах базы Мстителей, блуждал он сам, молодой и глупый, у которого все еще впереди. Дэниел не мог прожить свою замечательную жизнь еще раз, но все же у него не было ощущения конца. Ведь для него другого все только начиналось. 

Только нужно было сделать еще одну вещь. Если что он и понял за свою жизнь с Пегги, так это то, что само по себе ничего не делается. Он должен был помочь петле замкнуться, и здесь не обойтись без колдовства. Он знал только об одном маге. Поэтому, расцеловав внуков, уселся за ноутбук и купил один билет до Тибета. Очень надеясь, что Шамбала находится не слишком далеко от аэропорта. 

Джо, 2018 год

Джо немало удивился, когда однажды к нему на улице подошел хромой старик, совершенно лысый и одетый, как тибетский монах. Это было совершенно нетипично для базы Мстителей, хотя тут Джо и навидался всякого. Тем более, старик хотел ему что-то дать. Обычно, если Джо хотели что-то дать, то давали в морду. Поэтому от неожиданности Джо взял. 

– Там чары, чтобы получить незаслуженное, чары, чтобы отсечь лишнее, и крыса, – объяснил монах и исчез в огромной сверкающей мандале.

Остаток дня Джо домывал полы в полном смятении. Дома он в нетерпении заглянул в полиэтиленовый пакет из супермаркета. В нем лежали два маленьких светящихся шара. В ящике оказалась клетка со здоровой серой крысой. Она немедленно цапнула его, стоило засунуть палец между прутьями. 

Он совершенно не представлял, что со всем этим делать. Он снова полез в мешок. На дне лежала записка с инструкцией. 

Стив, 2018 год  
Перед битвой в Ваканде 

Свободное время перед боем – скверная штука. Особенно если шансов на победу так мало. Как только наскоро был составлен план обороны, Стив оказался предоставлен самому себе – местные военачальники лучше него знали, как мобилизовать армию и отправить ее на позиции. 

Пока он был занят, было ничего. Но стоило сесть и подумать, как в голову полезли не слишком приятные мысли. Правда, Баки был с ним, и это придавало сил. Он сидел совсем близко, его колено касалось колена Стива, бедро – бедра, плечо – плеча. Его присутствие успокаивало. Но это – Стива. Сам Баки, кажется, совсем пал духом. Он сиял и улыбался при встрече, но сейчас напускное благополучие почти оставило его. Стиву хотелось обнять его, защитить, спрятать в безопасном месте. Но штука в том, что когда начинается инопланетное вторжение, безопасных мест больше нет. 

– Прости, что снова тащу тебя на войну, – сказал Стив. Он не хотел этого, не он отдал приказ мобилизовать Баки, как и остальных. Но теперь ничего не исправить – Баки не уйдет, не останется в стороне, сколько бы Стив его ни просил. 

– Ничего, – хмыкнул Баки. – Теперь-то точно в последний раз. 

Его больно было слышать и больно было на него смотреть. Баки улыбнулся, но в его глазах не было веселья. Стив протянул руку и взял ладонь Баки в свою. Их пальцы переплелись, и Стив удивился, как легко это вышло. Должно быть, он сам тоже отчаялся. 

– Я посмеюсь над тобой, когда мы победим, – пообещал Стив. 

– Это я скажу: «Я же говорил», когда мы умрем, – отозвался Баки. 

– Ну, вообще-то, – ответил Стив, – после боя у меня были другие планы. 

Баки не ответил. Он прикрыл глаза и склонил голову на бок, касаясь виском виска Стива. Баки, должно быть, тяжело. Его голову опустошили, а потом наполнили вещами, которые могут переломить хребет, если пытаться нести их на плечах в одиночку. 

– Не хочешь узнать, какие? – спросил Стив. 

– Нет, – ответил Баки. 

Стив приобнял его. Погладил по плечу, пропустил между пальцами волосы и устроил ладонь на затылке. Корни волос были еще мокрые, как будто Баки недавно принимал душ. Это было очень на него похоже. Так было на войне – чем хуже шли дела, тем лучше Баки выглядел. Сейчас он был очень, очень красив. 

– Ладно. 

– Ладно. 

Баки повернулся, и они прижались лбами. Стив чувствовал его горячее дыхание, сладость его губ, хотя они никогда не целовали друг друга. 

– Что ты сделаешь, если вернешься? – промурлыкал Баки. 

– Скажу, когда вернешься ты, – ответил Стив. 

– Скажи сейчас, – выдохнул Баки. 

Он потерся щекой о щеку Стива. Стив едва не дрожал от нежности и любви. Он запрокинул голову, позволяя Баки коснуться подбородка и шеи. 

Было бы легко признаться сейчас, когда Баки так близко, когда сам ищет ласки. Этого бы хватило. Поставить точку в их истории и пасть в бою без всяких сожалений. 

– Нет, иначе как еще мне тебя заинтересовать, – ответил Стив. 

– Опять придется выкручиваться. Ну что такое! – рассмеялся Баки ему в шею. – Стив, ты коварный. Ты же знаешь, что я не смогу покоиться с миром, пока не узнаю, чего ты от меня хотел. 

– На то и рассчет, – хмыкнул Стив. – Все знают, что однажды любопытство сведет тебя в могилу. 

Стив стиснул его покрепче и прижался губами к макушке. Он думал, что теперь даже смерти их не разлучить. 

Джо, 2018 год 

Слухи о том, что есть один ученый, экспериментирующий со временем, ходили в коридорах ЩИТа уже давно. Или не с временем, а с пространством. Или с миром элементарных частиц. Или с гравитацией больших тел. Но, в общем, однажды, шептались уборщики, он достал из микроволновки пиццу, которую съел еще вчера. 

Низший персонал всегда знает чуть больше, чем думают эти умники в белых халатах. Ну, может слегка привирают. Но за историю с микроволновкой Джо ухватился, как за соломинку. Слова Пегги о том, что у них могло бы получиться в другое время, в другом месте никак не выходили у него из головы. Скорей всего, она пыталась всего-навсего его утешить, но сама по себе идея была дельной. Если бы он мог найти ту машинку и лучше всего – с тем ученым, то мог бы сам стать тем самым куском пиццы, неожиданно появившимся, когда Пегги была еще открыта для отношений. 

Впрочем, тот ученый давно пропал из поля зрения сплетников с ведрами и щетками. Щелчок Таноса тоже не повышал шансы его найти. 

И все же идея не отпускала Джо. Он помыкался тут и там без особого успеха. Он был не силен в поисках, нельзя же просто набрать в гугле «Хэнк Пим» и получить адрес. Он даже не смог найти Пегги, хотя Англия небольшая, в общем-то, страна. 

Но то, что не мог сделать Джо, простой уборщик, могло оказаться под силу кому-то другому. Кому-то из Мстителей или тех, кто трется около них. 

Это было очень дерзко, но Джо решил, что Капитан Америка отлично подходит. Он не носил сложных костюмов, не взламывал компьютеры и не превращался в зеленых гигантов. Джо даже не придется убивать. Ведь все знают, что Капитан Америка не убивает людей, просто очень сильно бьет их щитом. 

К тому же, ходили слухи, что в сороковых у них с Пегги был роман, а значит, Джо будет достаточно показаться ей на глаза и можно расслабиться и зажить счастливой семейной жизнью. Забрать ту жизнь, которую не догадался вернуть себе Капитан. 

Подловить Капитана Америку оказалось проще простого. Он выглядел очень уставшим и подавленным, но не отказался подписать клочок бумаги, который ему сунул Джо, как не отказался пожать ему руку, хотя дело было около туалета и он прекрасно видел, что Джо только что чистил унитаз. 

Голубой магический шар для того, чтобы получить незаслуженное, рассыпался между их ладонями. Новый Капитан Америка улыбнулся новому Джо и отправился менять мир к лучшему. Ведь все становится лучше, когда рядом Пегги. 

Стив, 2018 год 

Быть Стивом Роджерсом оказалось еще проще, чем он думал. Он присутствовал на собраниях, хлопал людей по плечам и произносил мотивирующие речи вроде «Отпустить прошлое – не для нас». Драться было не с кем – Мстители сосредоточились на поиске способа вернуть все назад, а значит, в основном сидели тихо и рылись в межгалактических информационных базах, оставив обычных бандитов правительствам. 

Только однажды, в самом начале, когда он заблудился в секретном крыле, куда раньше у него не было доступа, он чуть не провалился. 

– Что происходит, – спросила Наташа. Она стояла в проходе, и хотя была вдвое меньше Стива, казалась непреодолимой преградой. 

– Я заблудился, – пробормотал Стив. 

Он был готов, что его скрутят, допросят и выведут на чистую воду. Но Наташа вскинула руки, обняла его и прошептала: 

– Как и мы все. 

Стив позже понял это и сам. Люди, поглощенные собственным горем, совсем не замечали, что Капитан Америка изменился. Ну или Стив был непревзойденным мастером имитации. 

Джо, 2023 год 

Служба на базе Мстителей в целом и Капитан Америка в частности производили на Джо странное впечатление. Здесь все и всё было своим, знакомым. Ему хотелось подойти к Беннеру, встряхнуть его и сказать: «Что ты делаешь?» – когда тот медленно, но верно начал сливаться с Халком; хотелось обнять и отправить поспать Наташу, глядя, как она в одиночку тянет на себе защиту Вселенной; хотелось позвонить Тони и поздравить его, когда прочел о том, что у него родилась дочь. Но, само собой, если он вопреки правилам субординации пытался высказать слова поддержки, то его сдержанно благодарили и старались поскорее сбежать. Наверное, нужно было посмотреть правде в глаза и признать, что он – обычный фанат Мстителей, увлекшийся настолько, что ему начало казаться, будто раз они являются частью жизни Джо, то и он – часть их жизней. 

Отношение к Капитану Америке только подтверждало это печальное предположение. Капитан Америка выводил из себя. Джо бесило, как он ходит и как сидит, как говорит и что он говорит, как он ест, пьет и дышит. Джо хотелось подойти и зарядить ему кулаком в лицо, чтобы он просто перестал делать то, что делает. 

На самом же деле, Капитан Америка разочаровал его неимоверно. Джо ужасно интриговала история простого парня, который благодаря силе духа стал символом стойкости и героизма. Но теперь, что бы он ни делал… Впрочем, в широком смысле Джо казалось, что он не делает ничего. Только ходит с очень сложным лицом и сыплет банальностями. 

Джо понимал, что это обычная фанатская проблема, когда оказывается, что твой кумир только человек, а не глянцевая картинка из журнала, или ревность, потому что, чего уж лукавить, Джо считал, что справился бы на его месте лучше. Понимал, что не знает всего и что не обязательно разводить бурную деятельность, чтобы достичь результата. Достаточно сделать что-то один раз, но так, как надо и когда надо. И все же, ему хотелось подойти к Капитану и крикнуть: «Да сделай ты хоть что-нибудь!».

Но, когда однажды Стив Роджерс подошел к нему и предложил поучаствовать в секретной операции, Джо сразу согласился. Как бы он ни относился к нему, тот был и оставался Капитаном Америкой. А значит, его поручение было чем-то важным. 

Пусть оно и совершенно не выглядело таковым. Джо нужно было тайно проникнуть на склад вещей, оставшихся от распыленных, пронести туда коробку, открыть ее, а дальше «действовать по ситуации». Задание казалось пустяковым, но Джо утешал себя тем, что такая она и есть, работа секретного агента. Это в кино они только и делают, что стреляют, трахаются и скрываются от закона. На складе был только один спящий охранник, и ни стрелять в него, ни трахаться с ним Джо не хотел. В реальности же работа агентов чаще всего заключалась в долгом и нудном сборе информации, работе с документами и их анализе. Но и с полевой работой могло быть хуже. Его могли послать проверять закладки под камнями или лежать сутки в засаде без воды и туалета. 

Так что Джо досталось неплохое задание для первого раза. Он не собирался устраивать шоу из своего появления, он честно сказал бы охраннику, что хочет посмотреть, что есть на складе. О сохранности имущества не слишком пеклись – после исчезновения половины людей осталось чересчур много никому не нужных вещей. Но получилось даже лучше. Охранник спал, и Джо беспрепятственно прошел мимо него. 

Пока все шло хорошо, но его беспокоил ящик. В нем что-то явственно перекатывалось, но как-то странно, не в такт его шагам. Ну не могла же там быть бомба? Капитан Америка не приказал бы ему принести бомбу в людное место. На складе, кроме Джо, был только один человек, но его хватало, чтобы взрыв был абсолютно недопустим. 

Джо побродил немного между металлических клеток в раздумьях. Разумом он понимал, что ничего плохого не случится, но вдруг осознал, что не доверяет Капитану Америке и совершенно ничего не может с этим поделать. Инструкции о коробке были четкими, но он не мог, просто не мог так рисковать жизнью гражданского. 

Так что он присмотрел маленькую подсобку, заваленную щетками и ведрами, зашел в нее и плотно закрыл дверь. Теперь, если с коробкой что-то не так, пострадает один Джо. Он несколько раз вздохнул, настраиваясь, весь подобрался и откинул крышку. На дне коробки чудилось то ли какое-то шевеление, то ли блеск. 

Должно быть, нервы были на пределе, так что Джо, не долго думая, рухнул на коробку, защищая собственным телом охранника, горы барахла и весь город от того зла, что могло таиться внутри. 

Боль пришла немедленно. В живот впились тысяча крохотных ножей, но Джо только сильней прижался к коробке. Он лежал, обнимая ящик, терзаемый неведомым оружием, и ждал неминуемой гибели. Ждал долго. Смерть не приходила. Но он чувствовал, что его, кажется, начали пережевывать. 

Долгое ожидание и осознание того, что его жуют, немного отрезвило Джо. Он не мог лежать на коробке вечно, он должен был посмотреть, что там происходит. Когда он поднялся на ноги, то увидел, что на его животе болтается огромная крыса. Ну, не огромная. На самом деле, просто крыса. В общем-то, довольно-таки щуплая. Он отодрал ее от живота и бросил в одно из ведер. Крыса ощерилась, подобралась, прыгнула и снова вцепилась в Джо, теперь в штанину. Джо понял, что разъярил ее, но на этот раз был готов дать отпор. Снова отбросив ее в сторону, он схватил одну из щеток, будто копье, и сделал несколько предупредительных выпадов в ее сторону. Крыса снова ощерилась, покрутилась на месте, но решила не вступать в бой с превосходящими силами противника. Она засеменила к выходу, встала на задние лапки, уперлась в дверь, раскрывая ее, и метнулась на склад. Больше Джо ее не видел. Зато, стоило выйти из подсобки, он нос к носу столкнулся с охранником, прибежавшим на шум боя. 

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил тот, держа руку на дубинке. 

– Я… я уже ухожу, – пробормотал Джо. – Мне просто очень нужно было… ну, в туалет, – сконфуженно соврал он. 

Охранник широко распахнул глаза и с ужасом посмотрел на подсобку. Джо отчаянно замотал головой. 

– Нет! Я не такой! Я просто… – воскликнул он и осекся. Он чуть не сдал охраннику крысу, но только сейчас понял, что она тоже могла быть агентом. В конце концов, он не раз видел на базе Мстителей енота, который скучал по дереву. Неудивительно, что крыса рассвирепела, когда Джо запер ее в ящике, а потом начал тыкать в нее палкой. – Я просто споткнулся в темноте, – закончил он. 

Охранник смягчился. Он махнул рукой, призывая следовать за собой, и отвел к уборной. Все же общее горе сильно сплотило людей. Даже через пять лет они были готовы пустить незнакомца в уборную, ведь в тяжелые времена нужно держаться вместе. 

Стив, 2023 год 

«Нужно было послать крысу одну!» – паниковал Стив, глядя, как Джо заходит среди бела дня на склад через главный вход. 

После того, как Стив наложил на него чары, Джо не помнил ничего, ни кем он был, ни что делал. Но все же от Капитана Америки, пусть и в беспамятстве, он ждал большей изобретательности. 

Стиву потребовалось пять лет, чтобы найти следы Хэнка Пима и узнать судьбу его изобретений. Еще несколько месяцев, чтобы понять, что делать с крысой. 

Сначала Стив хотел идти на склад сам. Если верить записке, всего-то и надо было выпустить ее, а потом идти домой и ждать. Задача казалась простой. Но что если кто-то из Мстителей спросит, куда он идет с ящиком? Что он скажет охраннику, чтобы попасть на склад? Что если тот заметит, как Стив выпускает ее? Как он незаметно вынесет машину времени? У него раскалывалась голова, когда он только начинал думать об этом. Операция была слишком рискованной. Поэтому он был вне себя от радости, когда неожиданно на базу Мстителей вернулся Джо. 

Пять лет чужой жизни и мытье полов не остудили его пыл. Он рвался в бой. И Стиву не составило никакого труда уговорить его выполнить одно маленькое поручение. 

Правда теперь, когда Джо был внутри и у Стива не было возможности наблюдать за ним через уличную камеру, он заволновался. Вдруг ничего не получится? Что если его выгонят взашей со склада? Как крыса узнает, где именно хранится машина времени? Что если Джо найдет ее и решит сам улететь в прошлое к Пегги? 

Стив выключил бесполезную камеру и попытался успокоиться. Если за дело взялся Капитан Америка, что может пойти не так? 

Стив, 2023 год  
Путешествие во времени 

Стив едва не расхохотался, когда Брюс и Тони собственноручно дали ему в руки все, что нужно для исполнения того, к чему он шел все эти долгие пять лет. Он ничего не понимал ни в сборе данных, ни в шпионаже, ни в поиске пропавших людей. Ему пришлось учиться всему с нуля, хотя учиться он не сильно любил. Но эти годы не шли ни в какое сравнение с мучительными днями и часами, когда сначала Тони и Брюс доводили машину времени до ума, а потом все вместе планировали рейд за Камнями Бесконечности. Стив рассчитывал, что после того, как план будет утвержден, он проникнет в ангар и отправит сам себя в прошлое, но почему-то никто не захотел отложить операцию на день-другой. 

И все же, стоя на платформе, Стив рассмеялся, но молча, про себя. Смех звучал как-то гаденько. 

***

Стив не собирался принимать участие в поиске Камней. Но как назло за Камнем разума его послали одного, и было уже как-то неудобно отказываться. Стив не был ни героем, ни лидером, просто когда люди его куда-то посылали – он шел. 

Но все шло неплохо. Он скрипел зубами от злости на себя и свою нерешительность по дороге до лифта и дрожал от страха, когда двери за ним закрылись. Но, стоило шепнуть им пару слов, как придумала Наташа, и Камень оказался у него. 

Он даже как-то приободрился, ну подумаешь, ничего сложного с этими камнями, но на его пути встал Стив Роджерс. 

У Стива не было никаких шансов против него. Роджерс, настоящий Капитан Америка, был воином, а Стив – уборщиком в супергеройских лосинах. Конечно, он тренировался эти пять лет. Он нашел слепого китайца, который согласился научить его основам боевых искусств. Дело осложняло то, что Стива постоянно трогали, но это была необходимая жертва – в тренировочный зал базы Мстителей он ходить боялся. Капитан Америка не боялся ничего. Ни самого себя, ни бога в своем обличье. 

– Я не хочу с тобой драться, – проблеял Стив. 

Если ты большой и сильный, есть один плюс. Даже когда ты блеешь, твои слова звучат уверенно и даже нагло. Впрочем, сейчас это не помогало, и он боялся, что Капитан Америка рассердится еще сильнее. Он был очень зол, когда душил Стива. 

Он понятия не имел, как выбраться из захвата. Каким-то чудом он смог сосредоточиться и дотянуться до обрывков памяти, доставшихся ему вместе с телом – сам бы он и в спокойной обстановке не смог придумать, как вырваться. Без особой, впрочем, надежды. Если уж компас с Пегги его не выбил из колеи – то что вообще может помочь? Должно быть, из-за встречи в лифте память ему подсунула эпизод с обгоревшим Рамлоу. 

– Баки жив, – прохрипел Стив, и Капитана Америку откровенно коротнуло. Стив почувствовал, как у Капитана ослабевают мышцы, как по его телу пробежала какая-то спазматическая дрожь. 

Денег что ли ему должен этот Баки?

Стив благоразумно не стал выяснять. Он коснулся Капитана Америки жезлом, ревниво окинул взглядом его неподвижное тело – да у него самого было не хуже – и поспешил уйти. Вдруг Капитан Америка, когда очнется, погонится следом, чтоб позадавать еще вопросов о Баки? Разговаривать с ним Стив совсем не хотел. 

К месту встречи с Тони и Скоттом Стив прилетел как на крыльях. Ему было чем гордиться – он блистательно провел операцию с тессерактом и победил Капитана Америку в честном бою. Не каждый день получается нигде не облажаться. Ну, во всяком случае, со Стивом такое случилось впервые.

Он твердо решил, что отдаст кому-нибудь посох подержать, а сам, вместо будущего, отправится в прошлое. Но не все оказались такими ловкими. Стив-то смог раздобыть свой Камень, а Тони и Скотт – не смогли. Стив – смог, а они – нет! Будет обидно, если его подвиг пропадет зря. Так уж и быть, он сходит в семидесятые за Камнем еще раз. Но уж потом ничто не остановит его на пути к мечте. 

*** 

Стиву пришлось не меньше получаса ждать, пока Тони натреплется со своим отцом и соизволит выйти из бункера. Сам-то он позволил себе попялиться на Пегги всего десять минут! И хотя Стив увидел ее так близко, подышал с ней одним воздухом, он решил, что вернется в будущее вместе с Тони. Частиц Пима теперь было полно, и если его чему и научил случай с крысой, а потом и с Тони, так только одному – хочешь сделать дело хорошо, делай его сам.

***

Наташи больше нет. Стив не мог в это поверить. Она казалась вечной, как крепость или гора. Стив сразу сказал себе, что не станет привязываться ни к кому из Мстителей, ведь он с ними был только временно. И все же незаметно привязался к ней. Было чертовски несправедливо, что первой – единственной – жертвой этой новой маленькой войны стала она. В конце концов, разве не мог умереть кто-нибудь другой, кого Стив не успел полюбить? Например, на енота ему было совершенно плевать. Но, должно быть, так устроен этот мир. Ушла Пегги, ушла Наташа. Это случается с лучшими, и Стив никак не мог этого изменить. 

В его кармане лежала капсула с частицей Пима, которую он предусмотрительно не стал отдавать Брюсу, когда вернулся. За машиной времени никто не следил. Никто бы не помешал ему уйти прямо сейчас. Но Стив решил задержаться еще немного. Раз уж Наташа пожертвовала собой ради их миссии, он сможет подождать еще немного. Просто чтобы проследить, что все закончилось хорошо. 

***

Да блядь! Вот на это Стив точно не подписывался! Он с ужасом смотрел, с какой легкостью Танос отправил в нокаут Тони, а затем обезоружил и прижал к земле Тора. 

Стив лихорадочно озирался, но рядом не было никого, кого можно было бы позвать на помощь. Зато вдалеке, он приметил, лежал фургон Скотта. Кажется, взрыв не очень сильно повредил его, и Стив успел бы до него добежать, пока Танос протыкает секирой грудь Тора. Тор силен, и для Стива все еще может кончиться хорошо. Вот только… 

Вот только ему было жалко. Его натурально душила жаба, что какой-то синежопый огородник уничтожит весь мир, к которому он привык. Ему было жалко Пегги, которая давно умерла, но вложила всю себя, чтобы сделать жизнь чуть лучше. Ему было жалко Наташу, пожертвовавшую собой ради других. Жалко Тора, который кряхтел под натиском Таноса, но боролся из последних сил. Жалко Морда, который покинул автомобильный бизнес и в образе девушки-выпускницы университета работал над лекарством, позволяющим справиться с наркозависимостью. Ему было жалко даже Джо, который, должно быть, ходит сейчас по торговому центру и беззаботно выбирает новые моющие средства. 

Стиву было жалко всех. И себя больше всех. Но его рука сама потянулась к той кувалде, которой только что орудовал Тор. Возможно, в последние дни он слишком часто обращался к памяти Капитана Америки, и часть его безрассудной смелости умудрилась просочиться в Стива, или активизировалась в заднице та вожжа, что привела его в ЩИТ. Или он сам оказался чуть лучше, чем думал о себе. Так или иначе, Стив размахнулся и метнул кувалду в Таноса, заставляя его отпустить Тора, а потом, когда она, как бумеранг, вернулась назад, ринулся в бой. 

И как он ринулся! Стив не видел себя со стороны, но чувствовал, что выглядит невероятно! Он надеялся, что хоть одна камера из тех, которыми была усеяна база Мстителей, сохранилась, потому что его героическая поза и короткая, но очень эффектная пробежка до Таноса заслуживали того, чтобы увековечить их в кино. 

Пусть Стив так и не смог получить от жизни что хотел, но теперь никто не сможет сказать, что он прожил ее зря. Что же, может, хоть на том свете ему повезет больше. Может быть, между раем для людей и раем для скруллов найдется какой-то лаз. 

Джо, 2023 год  
Битва с Таносом 

Когда прогремел взрыв, Джо как раз подметал дорожки в дальней части прилегающего к базе Мстителей парка. Он немедленно спрыгнул с уборочной машины, схватил метлу и побежал на взрыв. Оружия у него все равно не было, а хорошая палка могла пригодиться и в бою, и, если потребуется, освободить кого-то из-под завала. 

Черт знает, зачем он это делает, думал Джо, карабкаясь по завалам, образованным взрывом. Он не умел драться, у него горели легкие даже от той короткой пробежки, что ему пришлось совершить. Но совсем недавно ему достались отличные линзы, и он увидел вдалеке фигуру Таноса, существа, повинного в бедах человечества и в его собственном несчастье, и просто не мог остановиться. 

Джо видел, как тот расправился с Тони, с Тором, а потом и с Капитаном Америкой. Пусть он не суперсолдат, пусть у него есть только метла и шумы в сердце, но он хоть зубами перегрызет непробиваемую шкуру ублюдка. Только нужно подобраться поближе. 

Он успел преодолеть часть пути, когда тут и там начали открываться порталы, и только что пустая часть поля сил добра начала заполняться бойцами. 

То, что людям оказывается есть что противопоставить армии Таноса, воодушевило, но вместе с тем немного отрезвило Джо. Он больше не ломился очертя голову к Таносу, а планомерно и осторожно пробирался к нему. Вместе с тем стало понятно, насколько же он беспомощен. По большей части он просто старался не попасть под перекрестный огонь и не быть затоптанным ни своими, ни чужими. 

Конечно, он исхитрился удачно ткнуть палкой одного из инопланетян так, что тот попал прямо под бросок какого-то чудища, а потом отвлек внимание монстра, собиравшегося съесть вакандца, чтобы тот успел пронзить его копьем, но это было так мелко. 

Он даже не смог подобрать оружие. Земное ему не попалось, а что делать с инопланетным, Джо не знал. 

Он как раз наблюдал, как на него несется монстр, и размышлял, успеет он сломать об него палку или ему раньше откусят голову, как почувствовал, что кто-то схватил его за шиворот и швырнул в сторону. Уже с земли он увидел, как монстр падает замертво, сраженный точным выстрелом в глаз. 

– Проваливай отсюда, – Зимний Солдат, перекрикивая шум, махнул рукой в сторону, где бой был не таким жарким.

– Нет! – заорал Джо с такой яростью, что Зимний Солдат неосознанно отшатнулся. – Не уйду. 

Тот покачал головой, а потом бросил ему один из своих пистолетов и скрылся в гуще сражения. 

С пистолетом дело пошло быстрее. То ли Джо почувствовал себя уверенней с оружием в руках, то ли ему прибавило сил то, что один из суперсолдат, хоть и со скрипом, но счел его бойцом. Он даже вроде пристрелил кого-то, но когда подобрался к Таносу, то понял, что дела плохи. На нем была Перчатка Бесконечности, и он уже крепил к ней последний Камень. 

Помешать ему было некому. Рядом находились только Старк и Стрэндж. Но Стрэндж удерживал стену воды, а Старк явно не успел бы атаковать вовремя. 

Нет. Рядом с Таносом было не двое, а трое. Джо не умел колдовать, у него не было железного костюма, стреляющего лазером, но еще в начале он приметил за Таносом странность. Вместо того, чтобы стереть героев в порошок, он просто снял шлем, сел и ссутулился. Он был очень крупным, и, судя по тому, что инопланетяне в основном по размерам не превосходили землян, на большинстве планет Таносу должно было быть очень некомфортно из-за слишком сильной гравитации. Джо немного изучал физиологию, когда искал, чем может помочь людям, да и у него самого нередко побаливало то тут, то там. Так что Джо безошибочно узнал его. Остеохондроз шейного отдела позвоночника. 

Джо перехватил палку поудобнее, разбежался, подпрыгнул и прицельно ткнул концом метлы в то место, где по ощущениям должно было быть больно. Танос замер, раскинув руки в стороны, болезненно скрючил пальцы и захрипел. Джо не знал, он ли стал тому причиной, или это особенность действия Перчатки Бесконечности. Но так или иначе, Тони, улучив момент, бросился на Таноса. Что было дальше, Джо не видел. Его отбросило волной энергии далеко в сторону, он ударился головой о камень и потерял сознание. 

Стив, 2023 год  
День, когда Стив ушел в прошлое 

Стив чуть не опоздал к нужному моменту. Автобусы до базы Мстителей не ходили, машину давно забрали себе наследники, когда его распылило после щелчка Таноса, а таксистам он не доверял.

Вообще-то, ему было не обязательно возвращаться, тем более так эффектно. Но в нем жил дух авантюризма, да и нужно было закончить одно маленькое дело.

Тело, которое он не носил уже семьдесят лет, село на него так же, как и в первый раз – как-то криво. Но с учетом того, что пришлось его хорошенько состарить, это было не слишком заметно. Стив сидел на лавочке, вспоминая, каково это – тело под сывороткой суперсолдата и все те приключения, что свалились на его голову после того, как он примерил на себя роль Капитана Америки. В общем, он тогда неплохо покуражился. 

Но он пришел сюда не ради приятных воспоминаний. У его ног стоял чехол с капитанским щитом внутри. Конечно, не тот самый, но Говард, одержимый поисками Капитана Америки, много лет назад воссоздал его точно по тем же чертежам. Парень был одержим поисками Роджерса и считал, что щит пригодится, когда он его найдет. Позже, когда стало понятно, что надежды напрасные, он отдал его на хранение Стиву, когда он был Дэниелом. Расплавить щит у Говарда не поднималась рука, а хранить у себя было немного болезненно. Ну, отдал он его, конечно, Пегги, но у них с мужем было все общее. 

В общем, он вернулся, потому что знал – миру нужен Капитан Америка. Сам он к этой роли, упаси боже, возвращаться не хотел. Поэтому решил, что отдаст щит первому, кто подойдет с ним поздороваться. Он считал, что имеет на это полное право. Он был Капитаном Америка не многим меньше, чем Стив Роджерс, а уж владел щитом намного дольше. 

Первым подошел Сэм Уилсон, и Стив незамедлительно вручил ему приз за вежливость. Вслед за ним подбежал и Брюс. С ним Стиву было особенно приятно поболтать – его он знал несколько лет, а Сэма видел третий раз в жизни. 

Баки так и не подошел к нему. Он вообще выглядел хреново, разбитым и потрепанным. Ну, что сказать. Битва с Таносом была непростой, и далеко не все так хорошо умеют справляться со стрессом, как сам Стив. 

Глядя, как Баки разворачивается и уходит в близлежащую рощу, Стив подумал, что наверное стоит рассказать про настоящего Стива. Сам он не мог вернуть ему настоящий облик, но у Мстителей в друзьях было много колдунов. Вряд ли кто-то из них откажется помочь. Только он решил отложить это дело на потом. До тех пор, когда будет уверен, что разговаривает с человеком, который ни за что не станет бить старика. Возможно, лучше сделать это по почте. 

Он хмыкнул, увидев, как вслед за Баки с совершенно независимым видом в лес уходит Джо. Парни и без него не теряли времени. 

Не то чтобы его сильно волновала чья-то личная жизнь. Но был такой приятный солнечный день. Стив радовался теплу, старым знакомым, воспоминаниям о бурной молодости. Ему хотелось, чтобы у всех было все хорошо. В конце концов, ради этого он и сражался. 

ЭПИЛОГ 

Стив?...

Джо очнулся, когда битва давно закончилась. У него раскалывалась голова, но он был вроде жив и относительно здоров. На поле боя было полно раненых, поэтому он не стал отвлекать медиков. Он пошел домой, выпил таблетку аспирина и лег спать. 

Поднялся Джо как обычно, в четыре утра, и поехал назад, мести дорожки на руинах базы Мстителей. Вряд ли кто-то станет ее восстанавливать, но начальник клининговой службы специально прислал смс, что трудовой договор с ними никто не разрывал, а значит, никакой форс-мажор не освобождает от обязанностей, будь то возвращение родни или уничтожение самой базы. К Джо никто не вернулся, так что он без споров вышел на работу и на следующий день, и через день. 

На четвертый день он снова увидел Зимнего Солдата. Мстители, как нередко случалось, возились с какой-то супергеройской техникой. А Барнс, отделившись от остальных, шел один в лес. Ну шел бы и шел, конечно. Но Джо даже из далека видел, как опущены его плечи, как неестественно руки прижаты к животу, как нетверд его шаг. Его все это не касалось, в конце концов, может, его ранило в том бою. Но Джо все смотрел и смотрел ему вслед, и ему совершенно не нравилось то, что он видел. 

Джо нашел его в лесу, сидящим в корнях огромного старого дерева. Смотреть на Барнса вблизи оказалось еще страшней, чем издали. И дело не в том, что в руках у него был пистолет, и не в смертельной бледности. У него были глаза человека, для которого уже не важно, пустит он пулю себе в висок или нет – он был уже мертв. 

– Не надо, пожалуйста, не делай этого, – тихо проговорил Джо. 

– Не делать чего? – механически проговорил Барнс, не отрывая взгляда от собственных рук и пистолета в них. 

– Просто не надо, – повторил Джо. 

– Я сижу под деревом, – ответил Барнс. Это звучало как «Отвали», только как-то еще грубее. – В жизни каждого человека случаются моменты, когда он хочет просто посидеть под деревом.

– Что у тебя случилось? – спросил Джо. – Чем бы это ни было, это не повод… садиться под дерево.

Он понятия не имел, как нужно разговаривать с самоубийцами. Тем более, с Барнсом. Джо знал о нем не так много, в основном то, что писали в газетах, а там он в основном представлялся безжалостным и вероломным убийцей. И все же, даже по этим данным у Барнса был миллион поводов убить себя. Но, наверное, раз Барнс поддерживал разговор, это был хороший знак?

– Что случилось? – переспросил Барнс. Он впервые взглянул на Джо и даже криво ухмыльнулся. – Ну, например, мой друг собирался признаться мне в любви, а потом, когда понял, что может вернуться к своей бывшей возлюбленной, передумал. Что скажешь на это? 

– Скажу: подвинься. Кажется, мне тоже нужно посидеть под деревом. 

– Тебе-то зачем? – фыркнул Барнс. 

– Я всю свою жизнь был влюблен в парня. Я долго собирался с духом рассказать ему, а когда почти решился – Танос его распылил. И теперь все вернулись, а он – нет. Его нигде нет. 

Барнс выслушал его, коротко кивнул и подвинулся, приглашая сесть рядом с собой. Они сидели молча. Джо понимал, что должен найти какие-то слова, но их не было. Он не знал, как отговорить человека от самоубийства, когда у него самого было не так уж много поводов продолжать жить. 

– Слушай, а может теперь посидим в другом месте? – предложил Джо некоторое время спустя. – Я угощу тебя кофе. 

– Что, тоже задница замерзла? – ухмыльнулся Барнс. 

– Да, – сознался Джо. 

– Спасибо за приглашение, но, наверное, в другой раз, – снова усмехнулся Барнс. От его смеха по позвоночнику прокатилась волна холода. 

– Нет, пойдем сейчас, – взмолился Джо. – Ну что ты, в самом деле. Время умереть у тебя всегда будет. 

– Это точно, – согласился Барнс. – Слышал, какой-то придурок пробовал убить Таноса метлой. Вот это я понимаю, выбрал время и место. Жаль, послушать о впечатлениях из первых уст уже нельзя. 

– Можно! Этот придурок – я. И я расскажу тебе, как все было в лицах, если согласишься на кофе со мной. 

– Ты? – удивился Барнс. Он снова взглянул на Джо, и тому показалось, что Барнс впервые смотрит и говорит с ним по-настоящему. – Прости, не узнал тебя без всей этой грязи и гримасы ужаса на лице. 

– Это была гримаса ярости, – возмутился Джо. 

– А зачем ты бил его метлой? – поинтересовался Барнс. – Я же дал тебе пистолет. Он из Ваканды, там не могли кончиться патроны. 

– Я про него забыл, – признался Джо. – Ну что, теперь пойдешь со мной? 

– Пойду, – согласился Барнс. – Но, знаешь, только потому, что я тебя боюсь. Ты же совсем отбитый. 

***

Они сидели и говорили в кофейне уже четвертый час. Точнее, говорил в основном Джо, а Баки слушал. Он нес какую-то чушь, о себе, о взглядах на жизнь, о событиях детства, которые едва помнил. Баки уже не выглядел таким убитым, только становился все мрачней и задумчивей с каждой историей. Но когда Джо замолкал, решая, что Баки тоже надо выговориться, тот требовал продолжать. 

– Твой парень, какой он? – потребовал наконец он. – Который исчез и не вернулся. 

– Он такой, знаешь, – начал Джо и осекся. О некоторых вещах просто невозможно рассказать словами, их можно только почувствовать. – Он смелый, добрый, очень сильный. Рядом с ним все становилось другим… каким-то… светлым? Однажды он сломал руку, ему было больно, и он боялся, что кость неправильно срастается, но даже тогда…

– Нет, как он выглядит? – оборвал его Баки. 

– Он высокий, стройный, как кипарис. Глаза такие, теплые, как майское солнце. Рот очень чувственный, но не пошлый, боже, этот рот годами сводил меня с ума… 

– Черт, – выругался Баки. – Не можешь объяснить – нарисуй. 

– Да я никогда даже не пробовал рисовать. Я не умею, – удивился Джо. 

– Не попробуешь – не узнаешь, – хмыкнул Баки. Он подтолкнул ему стопку салфеток и карандаш, выпрошенный у официанта. 

Джо не решился с ним спорить. Все же он был здесь, чтобы отвлечь Баки от мыслей о суициде, может, каракули его немного развеселят. 

Джо думал, что получатся стандартные «палка-палка-огуречик», но он в раздумьях водил карандашом по бумаге, и к его удивлению, штрих за штрихом, на ней расцветал настоящий портрет. 

Он еще не закончил, но Баки вырвал салфетку из его рук. 

– Черт, – снова выругался он, вглядываясь в рисунок. – Это же я. 

– Что? – рассмеялся Джо. – Нет! Это мой друг. Ты же сам просил его нарисовать. 

– Но нарисовал ты меня! 

– Не тебя, – возразил Джо. Десять минут назад он и не подозревал о своих фантастических способностях к рисованию, а теперь ему было даже обидно слышать, что он якобы изобразил совсем не то, что собирался. – На рисунке даже бороды нет, а у тебя есть. 

– Тогда почему на твоем парне военная форма сороковых годов. Ты нарисовал погоны! 

– Да он всегда так ходил, – отмахнулся Джо.

– Как зовут твоего парня? – продолжал наседать Баки. 

– Какая разница! – взвился Джо. Баки чуть ли не кричал на него, и он совершенно не желал отставать в споре. 

– Как его зовут? Это простой вопрос, ответь на него! 

– Его зовут, – раскрыл рот Джо и запнулся. Он любил человека всю жизнь, а теперь не мог вспомнить его имя. Наверное, все же стоило сходить ко врачу после того удара головой. Но он не мог спасовать перед Баки. – Его звали Ба...Ме...Бафомет, – выпалил он. 

– Бафомет? Что это за имя? Это вообще не имя! 

– Постыдился бы! – возмутился Джо. – Его так назвала мать! 

Джо выхватил из рук Баки изрядно помятую салфетку и попытался ее расправить. Он взглянул на портрет, а потом на Баки. Тот больше не кричал и не требовал ничего рассказать. Он тихо сидел напротив, кусая губы, пристально глядя на Джо. Из его взгляда ушел мертвенный холод, теперь в них плескалась злость, отчаяние и еще что-то такое, от чего хотелось выбежать на улицу и танцевать в лужах под дождем, хотя погода стояла все еще солнечная. 

А потом Баки наклонился через стол, несмело коснулся его руки и прошептал: 

– Стив?..


End file.
